The invention is directed toward self-propelled appliances. The invention will be described in reference to a self-propelled vacuum cleaner. However, it should be understood that the invention can be applied in other self-propelled appliances. For example, the invention can be applied in self-propelled shampooers, sweepers, sanders, waxers, and lawn mowers.
Self-propelled appliances, such as, for example, self-propelled vacuum cleaners, include many moving parts. For example many self-propelled vacuum cleaners include mechanically commutated motors to provide propulsion. Mechanically commutated motors include, for example, brushes, which can wear and reduce a useful life of the motor. Additionally, many self-propelled vacuum cleaners require clutches in order to provide forward and reverse gearing. Furthermore, some self-propelled vacuum cleaners include a potentiometer for determining a handle position or other parameter. For instance, movement of a handle controls the position of a slider associated with the potentiometer. The slider, or wiper, rubs against a resistive element as it changes position. This rubbing can lead to the wearing away of the wiper and/or the resistive element.
Each source of wear reduces a mean time between failures of the appliance or vacuum cleaner. Therefore, there is a desire for an appliance or vacuum cleaner having a reduced number of sources of wear.